<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翻译-Girls in Tight Dresses (Chinese Translation) by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330330">翻译-Girls in Tight Dresses (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第四季某张路透图</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翻译-Girls in Tight Dresses (Chinese Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943682">Girls in Tight Dresses</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax">kesdax</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇是kes写于第三季结束的剧歇期间，当时网上流出了第四季的几张片场照，这篇就是根据那张图写的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw在上班的时候收到了一个包裹。直觉告诉她最好别在大庭广众下拆包，所以她一直等到了家后才打开。里面出乎意料的是一条黑裙，正正是她的号。而若是她还过着原来那段生活的话，这也是她自己会挑选的类型。</p><p>当她把裙子从箱子里提出来时，一个纸条滑落在了地上。Shaw皱皱眉，将它捡了起来。</p><p>
  <em>晚上七点，查特瓦尔酒店。穿上那条裙子，么么哒。</em>
</p><p>Shaw没认出这弯弯绕绕的笔迹是谁的，但她完全可以猜到是谁。只有一个人既知道她的工作地点、又知道她对黑色的偏爱。而且，她也完全知道那个人是怎么知道她的尺码的。</p><p>那条裙子十分的舒服，完美的凸出了她的曲线。她穿戴整齐，自信地朝酒店的门廊走去。</p><p>“您是来参加慈善晚会的么？”礼宾挡住了Shaw的去路。</p><p>“呃……”</p><p>“我需要看看您的请帖。”礼宾声明说。</p><p>“她和我一起的，”Shaw身后传来一个熟悉的声音，“我的携伴。”</p><p>Root盛装出现在了她身旁，一身蓝色紧身裙，没有留给人任何的遐想空间，让Shaw看得目瞪口呆。Root把请帖递给了礼宾，脸上还带着丝调皮的笑。Shaw十分清楚礼宾依然在低头冲她皱眉，但她还是呆呆的看着Root，说不出话来。</p><p>Root一手环住了她的腰，把她搂近了些，“走吧，我们要迟到了。”</p><p>礼宾还在怀疑的看着她们，Shaw咬咬牙，勉强挤出了一点笑。</p><p>“女士们，玩得愉快。”他最后终于开了口，带她们走进了酒店的舞厅。</p><p>“你要告诉我发生什么了吗？”Shaw问。</p><p>“现在不能，”Root将整个房间扫视了一圈，“这边走。”她抓着Shaw的手臂，径直的朝酒吧走去。</p><p>“这才像样，我正需要杯酒。”Shaw咕哝道。</p><p>“点两杯柠檬威士忌，”Root说，“让那个穿蓝色西装的男人跟你搭话。”</p><p>Shaw正要张嘴抗议，但Root已经把她朝酒吧的方向推了过去。Shaw照着话做了。她点了两杯酒，持续冲蓝西装微笑，直到终于赢得了他的注意。他的搭讪词有着十分多的遐想空间，但Shaw根本就没怎么听，一直盯着坐在他另一边的Root。Root伸手滑入他的裤带，拿出了串钥匙，然后便消失在了人群中。Shaw这才重新把注意力拉回到那男人身上，她冲他抱歉的笑了笑，接过酒保递来的酒，一手一杯，然后便迅速离开了。</p><p>就在Shaw正打算抿口酒时，Root又回来了，低头对着她耳语，“别喝，”末了又补上一句，“这边。”Shaw恼火的摇摇头，不得不跟了上去。</p><p>Root朝一群穿得价值不菲的男人走了过去，撞在了一个头发稀疏的三角脸男人身上，把他的酒洒了他一身。</p><p>“噢天呐，实在抱歉。”Root慌忙用手拍着他的西装。Shaw确定不会有其他人注意到Root的动作，但她清楚地看到Root手里有白色的什么东西一闪而过，明显是从那男人的内包里拿了什么东西。Shaw赞叹地看了过去，但在Root转头时又迅速的把脸板了回来。Root拿过她手里的酒，把它们递给了那个还在用纸巾擦西装的男人。</p><p>“这儿，拿着这个，”Root抱歉的说，“请一定收下。”</p><p>Root把两杯酒塞在了那个已经被弄得一脸呆滞的男人手里，然后便又走开了。Shaw赶紧跟上，嘴角不自禁的有些笑。</p><p>“那又是在做什么？”Shaw问。</p><p>“给后面做准备。”Root得意的笑了，带着她出了舞厅、朝酒店的厨房走去。Shaw的耳里迅速便充斥着锅碗瓢盆相撞的叮当声，中间还夹杂着厨师相互间的吼声。Root径直从纷乱的厨房中穿了过去，经过后门走到了酒店后的小巷里。</p><p>“这边。”她带着Shaw走到了纽约繁忙的街道上。</p><p>她们肩并肩走了几个街区，渐渐的离酒店越来越远。</p><p>“你要告诉我发生什么了吗？”Shaw朝另一个女人瞥了一眼。</p><p>“这儿不好说话。”Root朝头顶的一个摄像头扫了一眼。</p><p>Shaw顺着她的目光看了过去，但接着，她就被谁抓着手臂拖进了旁边阴暗的小巷中。Root把她牢牢的压在了一堵墙上。</p><p>“怎么了，你看到什么了？”Shaw朝街道看了眼，以为会看到成堆蜂拥而来的Decima探员。</p><p>“没什么。”Root说。</p><p>Shaw这才意识到眼前的黑客正死死的盯着她。她抬头看了过去，然后用力咽了咽喉咙——Root的眼睛在一直不住的往下扫。Shaw不动声色地提了提裙子，“嘿！眼睛看前面。”但话一出口，她发现自己的语气并没想象中那么恼火。</p><p>“对不起，”但Root的语气里丝毫没有对不起的意思，“只是你穿这裙子实在是太性感了，喜欢么？”</p><p>“不。”Shaw撒谎道。她不知道Root为什么还把她按在墙上，也不知道自己为什么到现在都还没对此做些什么。</p><p>Shaw很快便决定就在此时此地采取行动，但她的嘴却明显有一套自己的想法，“你也不难看。”她说，声音不住的有些沙哑。Shaw迅速闭上了嘴。</p><p>Root十分开心的笑了，“是么Sameen，谢谢你。”</p><p>Shaw知道自己无论如何都无法在短时间内让Root忘掉她的那句话，她呻吟了一声，跟着Root走回到了街上。</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>